Interesting Start
by Rascal609
Summary: Sasuke decides he's tired of Hinata spying on Naruto, and sets out to help her, when Naruto breaks her, will sasuke pick her back up? What will happen? We shall see! Wrote per request!
1. Chapter 1

Interesting Start!

A/N this is my first attempt at a Sasu-hina couple! This was my biggest and favorite reviewer, Cloud Envy's request! I hope you enjoy! I'll make it a few chaps long!

Sasuke watched, annoyed as Hinata watched Naruto train, "One day she'll get over you dobe!" He muttered, as he easily blocked an attack. "Getting tired dobe?" He taunted Naruto, who flew at him in anger, Sasuke easily dodged, pinning Naruto to the ground. "Teme! Get off! I'll beat you!" Sasuke smirked, standing up and walking away, disappearing from Naruto's sight. "Hinata, spying is not going to help you." Sasuke pointed out, as Hinata jumped. "Sasuke-san?" She stuttered, shocked, "Hello Hinata-san, can I help you?" He almost sounded nice, if not for the smirk. "N-nothing S-Sasuke-san" she blushed, trying not to cry.

Sasuke almost felt bad for her, "Hinata, I'll try to help you with Naruto, lets grab a bite to eat and talk." She stared at him, uncomprehending, "You'd d-do that?" She asked, wondering if Sasuke was playing a trick on her. "Just to get you to stop spying, and disrupting my training, yeah." She smiled, and hugged him, shocking him slightly, "Lets go," he nodded, helping her up as she had fallen after hugging him. He walked her to the ever popular Raman shop, "So, how can I assist you in snagging that dobe?" Blushing, she ordered miso ramen, and asked, "What type will he notice? And how c-can I-I get him t-to n-notice me?" Sasuke thought on that, "Let's see, how about just talking to him, lets see if that works, and we can go from there, Think we can get you past your shyness?" She stared at him, "I-I can t-try?" She stuttered. He nodded, "Lets practice." She nodded, "Smile and talk to me whenever you see me, we will practice."

She nodded and they left, both making a point to run into each other, so they could slowly help Hinata. Sasuke ran into her the next day, "Hinata-san, how are you?" He asked, trying to be nice, and help. "I'm ok, could be better." Sasuke raised his eyebrow, most people say well, so something was up, "What's wrong, too nervous to practice?" She shook her head, "Wh-whats the p-point? I'm a-a fa-failure as a-a Hyuuga." She burst into tears, disappearing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should bother following. "Might as well, she won't be able to do missions if I don't help." Sasuke sighed, and followed her chakra trail, and saw Naruto being dense as usual.

"What's wrong Hinata? Is it Neji again? I'll go show him fate! Believe it Hinata! Don't be sad! Uho gotta train! Can't lose to that Teme Sasuke!" and he left Hinata standing there tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, that dobe's a little obsessed right now." Hinata jumped, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "I'm just not worth the notice." She said, chocking back the tears. "Hinata, you are worth notice, or I wouldn't be helping you now would I? After all, I'm self-absorbed." She shook her head, "You're just trying to get me to stop distracting your training." She didn't realize she wasn't stuttering, much to Sasuke's amusement. "Hinata, just tell me what happened, it might make you feel better." She reminded him of his lack of confidence due to his brother years ago, they both tried to live up to their families expectations, Sasuke no longer had to, he just had to beat his brother.

Hinata sat by a tree, burying her head in her knees. "My Dad wants to disown me, and let Hanabi take over the Hyuuga's when she's of age," She hiccupped, "Because I am an embarrassment to all Hyuuga's and don't belong in the main branch, especially after my loss to Neji." Sasuke thought she looked so lonely and forlorn at that moment, that he actually leaned down and hugged her. Shocking them both, "It will be ok, you are becoming stronger, you will keep your title, and you just have to be strong, and not let them take away your confidence." He nodded, hoping it was helping. He wasn't used to comforting people.

She nodded, "I'm sorry I bothered you with that Sasuke-san." She said, blushing. "Its fine, I can relate, and might be able to help, confidence will do you good in your quest for the dobe." He nodded, remembering his whole point in being there. "So have you realized you haven't been stuttering this whole conversation?" She looked at him shocked, and realized it was true. "Y-yes! I c-can do I-it!" She gasped, looking downcast. "Try not to think about your stuttering ok? I think that's your problem, just pretend whoever you're talking to is a tree." She nodded, trying to picture herself talking to Naruto and pretending he was a tree, it didn't work out.

Sasuke helped her up, and handed her a cloth, to dry her eyes, "Ready to try talking to him?" She nodded hesitantly, and they began walking. They spotted Naruto at the training field. Sasuke stopped at the tree and gave her an encouraging smile, not a smirk, an actual smile. She stared at him, realizing he really wasn't as bad as people portrayed him, and he had a nice smile. She walked out to Naruto, looking at her fingers, and preparing to speak to her long time crush. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, realizing she'd stuttered she pictured Naruto as an Orange clad tree. She breathed, "How are you today?" She said, in a more normal volume. Naruto glanced at her, noting she hadn't stuttered the whole sentence. "Hey Hinata, what's up? Want to spar? Otherwise, I'm training, and I really shouldn't be distracted." She looked downcast, "N-never m-mind I d-don't want t-to d-distract y-you." She muttered, turning to leave.

Sasuke walked in, calmly, "Hinata, how nice to see you here, chatting with Naruto? Is he being rude again, how very sorry I am. Naruto, will you ever learn some manners?" he smirked as Naruto turned towards him and took that as a challenge, "Hinata, Sasuke's being a teme again!" he whined, turning to talk to her, just to prove he was polite, Sasuke winked at Hinata, before turning to Naruto, "And here I thought you were rude." He said snidely, "Always whining." He smirked, and walked away, hands in his pocket. "N-Naruto-san, a-are you busy t-today?" she asked, having lost her confidence after the last attempt, "I'm planning on asking Sakura out! I think this time she will give me a try! I never give up! Sorry Hinata, maybe later!" He nodded, darting off.

Hinata looked at the ground miserably, "He doesn't even notice me, I give up. Guess I'm just not worth his time like Sakura." She darted through the forest, to find a pleasant little meadow, crying her eyes out. "Why does he like her?" She sobbed, heart breaking. She finally gave up on ever winning Naruto's heart, but she at least owed Sasuke for helping her, she shook her head, she needed time to think, she was going to avoid people for a little while. She wished Naruto was more like Sasuke and noticed when she was sad. She wondered why Sasuke had worried. He may have seemed nonchalant, but he did seem to care.

Sasuke looked for Hinata the next morning to see if everything went well, and he ran into Naruto and Sakura, "Naruto, If you want me to stay your girlfriend, stop embarrassing me!" Sakura yelled. Naruto sighed, and hugged her, "Sorry Sakura-san I'm just so happy you decided to give me a chance!" Sasuke stared at them shocked, "Naruto, what happened to Hinata?" Naruto shrugged, "She asked if I wanted to hang out, but I was going to talk to Sakura about going on a date, I told her I was sure I could convince Sakura this time, why?" Sasuke glared at him angrily, "You really are a dense jerk, and I thought I was the Teme!" Sasuke walked off, leaving Sakura and Naruto shocked, they'd never seen Sasuke show so much emotion over something that wasn't his brother.

Hinata stared at the sky, tears falling from her eyes, she sighed unhappily, "Maybe I should just go rogue, then I wouldn't have to worry about my family. But Sasuke said that if I stuck with it, I'd succeed, but what if I don't ?" She wondered why she kept thinking of Sasuke, when she was depressed over Naruto. She growled, "Sasuke is much nicer than Naruto! He doesn't even care or notice if I'm sad!" Sasuke took that moment to walk in, "That's the highest compliment I've received." He smirked as she jumped, "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Hinata, I truly am, but I'm the one who is crazy enough to go rogue for revenge, not you." She stared at him in shock, wondering why he was trying to make her feel better.

Sasuke hugged her, and set her into his lap, "So, since I owe you one, would you like to go on a date with me?" She turned to stare at him, wondering how he went from working to nab Naruto for her, to him asking her out. She shrugged, "Sure, just don't ditch me. P-please?" she said softly. He hugged her, "I won't. She wasn't near as annoying as all his fan girls, who knew maybe it would work out…. He hoped so, he was really starting to grow fond of the shy Hyuuga.

A/N WOOT I DID IT! I hope you like the first chap! It can be a one shot if you want it to be, or I can add more chapters!


	2. Sadness to Joy

The date

A/N sorry been going through stuff if you care check out my profile! Yeah I am updating! I am really excited about this one actually surprisingly for me! ALL REQUESTS WELCOME!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata blushed as Sasuke knocked at her door, dressed in a dressy shirt, and some longer version of his pants that he wore to the chunnin exams. Sasuke bowed eloquently to her father, shocking him, here was the Uchiha brat actually being respectful. Hiashi nodded, "Someone to at least get her off my hands." He nodded, and was shocked to see Sasuke glare, "I've never seen someone so strong as Hinata, I'm proud you approve of me taking such a well distinguished girl on a date who knows, she may become the next mistress of the Uchiha clan." And with that little shocker to her father, he escorted her out. "Wow, S-Sasuke kun, you didn't need to say that." She was blushing at having called him Sasuke-kun. He smirked, "Nothing to it, he was attempting to insult me." Slowly they walked through a park, Sasuke actually picked her some flowers, neither knowing he could be such a romantic.

"S-Sasuke-kun why'd you ask m-me to join y-you on a date?" She blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice she was blushing more around him then she ever did around Naruto. "Well, you aren't as annoying as I originally thought." He smiled at her, softly, and his face was almost too much, he looked so handsome she almost cried. "And…" he muttered, blushing slightly, "You're one of the best ninja I know… Naruto disrespected you too much, and it really pissed me off, I haven't been that pissed since my brother…" Hinata blushed, almost feinting. "Sasuke-kun…" she wanted to say she really liked him but didn't know how he'd react and she didn't want to ruin the fun they were having. They sat on a bench, and began talking. "What happened to your family Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her, smiling sadly, "I came home one day and my brother killed them all, in some sick reason, he left me alive. To live this world alone."

Hinata hugged him, sadly, "I'm sorry!" Sasuke shrugged, smiling softly at her, "its ok I will get my revenge." Hinata didn't let go and he didn't protest, they watched as the sun set, turning the sky blood red. "So Hinata…" She looked at him oddly and a tinge of red hinted on his face. "Would you, consider…" she stared at him unsure if he was about to ask her what she thought he was, "becoming my girlfriend?" She smiled hugely and hugged him, "I'd love to Sasuke!" She seemed very excited which shocked Sasuke; he smiled, and gently kissed her cheek, "Well time to get you home." She smiled, and they walked back in silence holding each other's hand. They were bonding, anyone could see it, he acted a lot softer than the cold Uchiha they all knew, he was still harsh to them, but to Hinata, he was almost… sweet.

The next day, Hinata heard the news, Sasuke had left, she broke down and sobbed, "He lied…" she murmured, sobbing out her heart, when she knew it was all her fault she was weak she didn't see the look in his eye when he said he'd get revenge. She walked around the park that just the night before was such a happy place. She had no clue what to do now that he was gone. Sakura ran into her and frowned, "Sasuke's gone…" she muttered, glaring at Hinata, who kept walking around, sadness evident. She ended up above the Hokage faces, staring down at the village, "He left me… he didn't even tell me he asked me out, walked me home and left… Was he lying to me?" She frowned in sorrow, staring off the cliff. She heard people searching for her after a few hours, but she didn't care she stared off the faces, the first guy to ever show respect to her other than Kiba and Shino, and he left… Why? That was all she wondered, why'd he do that to me.

She stared off, watching as Naruto was carried in on Kakashi's back, along with the sand siblings bringing back Neji, and Chouji, both looking like they were dead, but she couldn't find it in her heart to worry, he was gone, and obviously not coming back… She cried out sobbing. She looked off the cliff at Hiashi, he was talking to a family smirking and looking like he was achieving his goal, she knew he had found her a husband to sell her to. She frowned; she wasn't going to let it happen she loved Sasuke, even if he left, she smiled at the ground miles below her she was standing on the highest point near the village.

"Bye Sasuke… I wish you stayed…" She jumped, feeling the air flow around her, ground she smiled, ready to be free finally. Suddenly the ground wasn't there; she was flying, "Am I dead? That was easy…" She murmured, quickly loosing consciousness. When she awoke, she was in a weird room, seeming to be underground. "Where?" She wondered, staring around, "I came back for you and you were jumping… I leave for a few hours and poof you fall apart…" he mumbled to her, staring down at her worried. "Sasuke?!" She stared at him uncomprehending, "You didn't leave me?" She hugged him closely, "Please don't do that ever again!" She hugged him fiercely tears leaking out. "I told you I'd get revenge, but I didn't say I'd leave you." She stared at him, and he saw an unknown emotion shining in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me again! That… hurt." He smiled at her, and hugged her close, "It will be ok, I'm just going to train with Orochimaru for a little while, and you can stay with me if you want!" She nodded, smiling at how worried he sounded. "I'll stay but aren't we rogue ninja now?" He nodded, smirking, "They won't catch us." She hugged him, clinging to his arm. "What do you want me to do when you're training?" She asked hesitantly. "Train, you can and will improve, and when we go back, you can prove you're better than them." She smiled softly happy everything was ok again.

Sasuke began his training with Orochimaru the next day, and much to Hinata's delight, Sasuke was given a new outfit, that did nothing to hide his body from her. She giggled every time his kimono fell open when he was training. She worked training her mind and body, and every night they would watch the sunset, holding hands, and Sasuke one night leaned and rested his head on hers, and kissed her gently and affectionately on the lips. She was quite shocked but responded back.

A/NIF you want me to continue ask, if not this is the end, it ends pretty sweetly, not really leaving anything you can't imagine, I just kind of lost love for my old ones, since the issues stated in my profile, so if you want me to continue I will, otherwise all requests loved and welcomed! I will work hard, and as long as my comp doesn't break again I will finish them!


End file.
